In a wireless communication system spatially reusing radio resources, interference between neighboring links has a large influence upon the system's capacity. However, a signal acting as interference with respect to one link is a signal another link desires to receive, such that interference between the neighboring links may not be completely canceled. Thus, interference control may be carried out to maximize overall system performance by using radio resource control schemes such as transmission power or resource allocation and the like.
Generally, information about interference may be measured in a receiver. Multiple interference sources, which are arbitrarily distributed, may interfere with a receiver. In this embodiment, two problems may occur in association with power control feedback, as below.
(1) Interference caused by interference sources with respect to a particular receiver varies from interference source to interference source. Thus, the receiver needs to transmit power control feedback information including different information for different interference sources. As a result, the amount of power control feedback information increases in proportional to the number of interference sources.
(2) Even when the amount of power control feedback information may be ignored, synchronization and resource obtaining procedures need to be performed between the receiver and an interference source, such that the receiver transmits the power control feedback information to the interference source. However, such procedures cause high overhead in a situation where the interference source changes frequently due to the receiver's mobility.
Considering the foregoing problems, in a decentralized wireless communication system, a feedback operation could be performed without a procedure for establishing a separate link between a receiver and an interference source. Moreover, it is also necessary to design a feedback scheme and a channel by transmitting, from the receiver, a specific amount of feedback information regardless of the number of interference sources.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.